


Wedding Bells

by kpOpChaNg



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Crack, Implied WooChanLix/MinSung/Seungin, M/M, Members other than Jisung are just mentioned tbh, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpOpChaNg/pseuds/kpOpChaNg
Summary: Hyunjin is the wedding planner and Changbin is the groom. At least according to Hyunjin anyway.





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I realised this fandom needs more ChangJin content so, I recycled one of my old fic but I made a lot of changes. 
> 
> I edited this at 02:00 AM so, pls don't hate if you find a mistake. eng isn't my lang so once again don't hate
> 
> edit: i corrected any mistakes i could see but there might still be some lurking around. also, idk anything about wedding planning aha so pardon the stupidness

Hwang Hyunjin is a man who likes to stick to his daily routines. And he has no intention of straying away from his daily routines let alone allow people attempt to “help change” them. If he is seen as a boring male then so be it because he is comfortable with the way he is right now.

His best friend Jisung always tells him to “relax and let it go” but Hyunjin knows he shouldn’t listen to that little shit because last time he did; he ended up being groped by a group of horny men in a club which he certainly did not enjoy. He had kicked Jisung in the shin the very next day whilst he had been trying to flirt with Minho the new receptionist.

“Hyunjin, why the hell are you doing? I’ve been calling you for the past five minutes.”

The male snaps to see Seungmin glaring at him and hurriedly gets up whilst collecting his belongings before catching up with the latter. Everyone in their workplace know it is never a good thing to make Kim Seungmin wait a second longer should he demand your attention.

“We have been asked to plan a wedding for a big businessman’s son this weekend so the pressure is very big. The boss is counting on you especially to make this whole wedding successful.”

Hyunjin can only nod because if their boss is counting on him “especially” then the client must be a very big one. Hyunjin admits he is quite skilled when it comes to planning special events with weddings being his main strength. In fact, he has made quite the name for himself in the country and recently he has been gaining some attention from oversea clients. He doesn’t like bragging about it or talking about his job, not because he doesn’t like his job but because Jisung already brags enough for him like a proud mother hen. Even his parents don't big him as much as Jisung does and that's saying something because everyone knows just how proud his parents are of him and how much they love bragging about their only child.

“So, do we have any information about the clients?”

“No, that is why we are going to meet them right now. Well, you will be the one discussing about the details and all that stuffs, whilst I will be looking at the venue and doing the side works.”

“So, what you are saying is that you will just lazy around whilst I do all the hard work?”

“If you put it that way then I suppose so. But considering that you are the team leader, it is only right that you be the one discussing about the details. I'm actually covering for Felix. That mosquito ass bitch was supposed to be going with you.”

The taller male chuckles letting the shorter male rant about not being paid enough.

“Does his absence involve two people by the name Chan and Woojin by any chance?”

"If they weren't cute as they are together I would be swinging hands the next time we saw each other."

"Aw you are a softie aren't you?"

"Who isn't a softie for those three?"

"Facts only."

Hyunjin steps into the reception whilst Seungmin goes to “examine” the whole venue but in fact is probably going to spend the entire time talking to his boyfriend Jeongin.

“Reservation under Hwang Hyunjin.”

The female takes him into the room where two males are already sitting there. An older male around his age and a much smaller boy who is playing on the tablet. The older male looks slightly intimidating and for a moment the male wishes Seungmin was there with him for moral support. Hyunjin awkwardly clears his throat to get their attention before letting a small smile appear on his face and extends his hand after making his way to them.

“Hwang Hyunjin. Sorry hope you two didn't wait too long.”

The older male smiles and shakes his head before extending his hand. Hyunjin notices the male is very good looking and doesn't look as intimidating as before. Also, that he is much shorter.

“Seo Changbin. You didn’t so there is no need to apologise.”

“Pleased to meet you Mr. Seo. Shall we get on with the initial planning then?”

The male seems to want to say something but the taller male is already taking his notes and some collages out leaving no chance for the shorter male to speak. The male plops down next to him and Hyunjin gets a whiff of the latter’s perfume which smells of vanilla and something spicy and curses internally when he finds himself liking the scent very much.

“So, Mr. Seo do you already have something in your mind?”

“Please call me Changbin. I don’t really know because you see I-“

They get cut by the child who starts tugging on Changbin’s sleeve for attention. The child pouts before climbing into male’s lap earning a adoring smile from the latter. Hyunjin finds himself liking the way Changbin’s nose scrunches slightly and how his lips part to show his neat perfect teeth.

“Changbinnie, Jinyounggie is hungry. I want to eat.”

“Oh baby, hyung is doing something very important okay. If you stay still for the next few minutes, hyung will buy you whatever you want.”

The child pouts again but finally nods and slides to his seat. Changbin pats his head gently and turns to Hyunjin who is looking at them with an amused smile.

“Your younger brother?”

“No, my son.”

Hyunjin's surprise must have been blatantly visible because the shorter male chuckles.

“Adopted son actually. He likes calling me hyung and my name instead even though we tell him to call me daddy every day.”

Hyunjin feels disappointed for some reason but he doesn’t know why.

He smiles slightly before taking his notes out and starts scrabbling something.

“Since, you don’t have any ideas, how about I give you a few options to take home and discuss? Since the wedding is in two months’ time, we still have plenty of time to discuss, plan and make alterations.”

Hyunjin stares at the two figures that are walking away from him and sighs.

_Hwang Hyunjin you shameless hoe what are you doing?_

“Jisung, for the last time I am not coming to that stupid party with you.”

“But you don’t even know what the party is about yet.”

“Every party you attend is stupid and the last time you dragged me somewhere I ended up being groped by horny men.”

“But I swear this time it’s different. Come one Jinnie, do it for me. I’m your best friend.”

“And? Being best friends doesn’t mean you are that entitled bitch.”

Hyunjin curses as he listens to Jisung attempt to pull a high note with the help of his other friends. That stupid squirrel had to go and pull that puppy face and pout that Hyunjin has always given in to and now he is here in the car stuck with idiots on the way to some party. Honestly all he wants to do is just go home and sleep because he hasn’t been sleeping well lately. All because of a man named Seo Changbin. He shouldn’t be thirsting for his client who is about to be married soon. The moment they enter the house, Hyunjin gets abandoned by his friends.

_“I will stay with you Jinnie throughout the whole party.” _

_Little shit. Some friends they are but honestly I am boo boo the fool to think those idiots would actually stick to their words._

“Hyunjin?”

The tall male knows who the person is before he even turns around. He turns slowly and his lips lift in a tight smile because what the hell is his ex doing here.

“Inna, how nice to see you.”

_It's not nice to see you at all. _

The girl smiles and comes closer to him and Hyunjin’s smile falters a little because he wants the two timing bitch to back off and stay away from him. But of course being the gentleman he is, he lets the smiling girl get into his personal space. His eyes wander around the room desperate to find his friends but alas, they seem to have vanished so, Hyunjin has no choice but to plaster a fake smile and face his ex.

“How have you been Jinnie?”

“Oh, I’ve been good actually.”

He isn’t going to tell her how he had been a complete mess and shoved spoonful of ice cream in his face for at least two weeks causing his friends to pull their hair. He also isn’t going to tell her how he got drunk and started singing love songs at one or two in the morning in nothing but his boxers.

“So, did you come alone?”

“I came with my friends.”

There is an awkward presence lingering between them and all Hyunjin wants to do is just walk away but that would seem rude. They stand next to each other for the next few minutes exchanging questions and short answers before Hyunjin decides it’s too much and makes an pathetic excuse to get away from there. Just as he is about to go his ex speaks again softly.

“Hyunjin, I am sorry about what happened between us. I am not going to make any excuses for what I did but I just want to let you know that I did love you.”

Hyunjin looks at her and thinks back to that day when he caught her kissing another man.

“It’s good that you aren’t making any excuses because after what you did, making excuses would be stupid. What happened has happened and lets leave it in the past Inna.”

“Why do you look so happy today?”

Hyunjin jumps as Felix joins him on the way to the car. The male immediately scoffs and tells the Australian male not to joke around. The taller male didn’t think his excitement would be that obvious. He had woken up extra early this morning and put in extra effort to look good because he would be meeting with Seo Changbin again to discuss the wedding plans.

_Time to be boo boo the fool again by dressing up for an engaged man. Hwang Hyunjin you have really reached the peak of your life you sad, sad lonely bitch._

Hyunjin doesn’t know what to do because he is getting attracted to a engaged man for heaven's sake. An gorgeous engaged man with a son.

“Felix, Seungmin made some sketches for the alter that need some adjustments. He said we might have to make the front space bigger so, I want you to go take some measurements. And I assume Minnie gave you the floor plans for the other rooms which we could possible use so, go take some photos and get some sketches because from next week we will have to start making the arrangements and orders.”

“Hyunjin, sorry for making you wait. I had to stop by the shop to see how the rings were doing. Soojung has been nagging me to make sure the rings are ready by the wedding.

Hyunjin feels another pang of disappointment but he hides it by chuckling and telling Changbin he wasn’t that late. He takes out some paper and asks the latter if he had come to a decision for the wedding décor.

“Soojung likes this one but she was wondering if you could do it more plain. Plain as in like fewer props with fairy lights hanging instead of those big flower vases. She wants the wedding to have a soft feeling seeing as there won’t be many people.”

The taller male nods and starts scribbling on his diary. The next half an hour is spent with Hyunjin scribbling whilst making a few suggestions here and there. By the end of the meeting, the whole wedding plan seems to have been decided and Hyujin is happy that it went quicker than he expected because it meant that if a problem did arise, then they would have enough time to fix it before the wedding.

“I am about to go pick Jinyoung and take him to lunch. Would you like to join us? Since you are helping us so much.”

Hyunjin smiles and doesn't tell the young father that it's in his job description to help them out.

“I would love to but I came here with a colleague and we actually have to go meet another client. How about a rain check on the offer though?”

Changbin nods before smiling and takes his leave promising to text him later. The wedding planner sighs loudly before collecting his notes and heading out to meet Felix in the main hall.

“Why the depressed face?”

“Lixie, why do I always have a bad timing in everything?”

The said male gives him a confused look but Hyunjin just shakes his head and beckons him to start heading out or they are gonna be late to the next meeting.

_ **Hyunjin, it’s Changbin. I am sorry but could please pick Jinyoung up for me. Everyone I know seems to be busy and I have an important meeting in a few minutes and you were the only one I could think of.** _

Jisung tells him to stop smiling like a creep and smacks his ass before skipping towards Minho who hurriedly tries to walk away when he sees the male coming his way. Hyunjin forces out a cough before quickly texting back saying he would pick Jinyoung up. Changbin replies back saying thank you along with the address to the boy’s primary school and another set of address.

_ **If you don’t mind, could you drop him by my office? I will very grateful. Sorry for troubling you because you probably have so much work to do.** _

“Why the hell are you grinning like some pervert? Wait, are you looking up something dirty?”

Hyunjin glares at Jisung before hissing at him to fuck off.

“I am not a dirty hoe like you Seungie.”

“Your words hurt me Jinnie.”

“Everything hurts you Seungie. Like that fly on your table this morning. I have to quickly do something but I will be back soon so, tell Felix to be ready with his notes.”

“You are doing something naughty aren’t you Jinnnie.”

“See you later Jisung.”

As Hyunjin walks away after informing the others that he would be back soon, he hears his best friend shouting about how he will find out his secret.

Hyunjin has to admit that Jinyoung is extremely adorable. The toddler is so well mannered yet playful in his own way. He finds it endearing how the boy always asks before doing something and how he seems to refer to himself in the third person.

“Changbinnie hyung said that when he gets married Jinyounggie can throw the flowers and also hold the rings.”

Hyunjin feels another pang of disappointment again but what is he expecting. Changbin is his client who is about to get married so, honestly speaking he shouldn’t be having these schoolboy crushes towards the shorter male.

“Hyunjin thank you so much. Did I disturb you from your work?”

“Oh no, I was free at that time. Don’t be sorry.”

“Are you going back to work now?”

“Yeah, I have to go shopping for the weddings coming up.”

“Of course the infamous wedding planner Hwang Hyunjin must have a packed schedule seeing that it's wedding season right now.” 

Hyunjin chuckles before arguing that he isn’t that famous but the older male shakes his head insists what he is saying is the truth.

“Soojung specifically wanted you to plan this wedding because of your outstanding reputation so, don’t tell me you’re not famous. You plan weddings for celebrities for heaven’s sake Hyunjin.”

“You are exaggerating hyung. I only plan celebrity weddings occasionally.”

“But you do plan for them.”

The older male raises his eyebrows and Hyunjin lifts his hands jokingly to show his defeat making them both laugh. As Hyunjin looks at the laughing male in front of him he knows he is screwed and too far into his crush on the older man to turn back. He admires the sound of Changbin laughing and the way his laugh has a melodious ring to it.

Over the next few weeks, the males get to know each other more but they don’t get the chance meet regularly due to their work getting in their way. Despite the absence of the older male, Hyunjin falls deeper for the older man despite knowing it's only going to lead to heartbreak.

A scream breaks his chain of thoughts and the wedding planner sees Jisung being kicked by Chan. He doesn’t even try to stop because he just knows that Jisung being the annoying shit he is has done something wrong.

“Jinnie help me.”

"Sounds like a you problem to me Seungie."

"I am your BEST FRIEND bitch!!"

“Did you eat my bagel this morning?”

“Well it was just there so, of course I ate it.”

“Channie hyung, please continue.”

Jisung gasps as he clutches his heart before accusing his best friend of betraying him for a bagel. Hyunjin just shrugs causing Jisung to shriek whilst their friends and coworkers look on in amusement.

“Hwang Hyunjin, are you suggesting that I, Han Jisung, am worth less than that bagel of yours?”

“I never suggested anything Seungie.”

“But you were implying. Right?”

“Your words not mine hoe.”

Jisung lets out a fake sob and collapses dramatically on the chair next to him.

The next time Hyunjin meets Changbin, it’s not during their usual meeting about the wedding. They meet in the most unlikely place Hyunjin has thought about bumping into the older; the pharmacy. The younger male wants to crawl up in a hole and just stay there forever. He doesn’t even have to look into a mirror to know what a mess he looks like right now. He is wearing his pyjama trousers with a worn out hoodie that has chewed up drawstrings and stains from god knows what. He has the hood over his head with the edges tucked behind his ears making his ears stick out. Also, his hair is greasy and he is wearing socks with slippers and is that a hole he can see on the tiny toe. But what is more embarrassing is the thing in his hand that Changbin is currently staring at.

_Someone shoot me please and save me from this misery. _

“It’s for my sister. She came over to spend the night and didn't come prepared.” 

Hyunjin chuckles nervously and wishes the floor would just eat him right there.

Changbin stares at him before chuckling and brings his own hand from behind to show the same box of pads.

“Soojung had an emergency too.”

They stare at each other and the box of pads in their hands before bursting into laughter. They spend the next few seconds laughing before resorting to smile at each other. Hyunjin feels more comfortable. Maybe because they have been regularly exchanging texts and becoming good friends. And this encounter seems to be the perfect icebreaker.

“How are you and Soojung doing?”

Just as Changbin is speak, Hyunjin’s phone rings and when he picks it up, his sister is screaming at him about how hard is it to just pick a box of pads. The younger man retorts back saying just why the hell are there so many brands and what the hell do extra absorbing; regular; night wings blah blah even mean. He hangs up rolling his eyes and turns to an amused Changbin before smiling.

“I need to go because my sister is going crazy. I will see you later hyung. Tell Jinyoung and Soojung I said hello.”

The wedding date gets closer and Hyunjin is happy with the progress and he is sure that they will finish with enough time for fix any problems. He has been frequently updating Changbin about it who seems happy and informs him that his family is satisfied too.

“You seem to live up to your reputation Jinnie.”

_Mum, I'm in love. He called me Jinnie!!! How dare he be so cute?!!_

The said male lightly punches the older male before taking a sip of drink. He turns towards Jinyoung and helps the struggling boy to cut his meat. The toddler beams at him before plopping the piece of meat in his mouth with a cute squeal.

“You’re good with kids.”

“I used to volunteer at a children centre before I became a wedding planner. I always thought I would end up being a primary school teacher but I don’t know what happened at the end.”

The young father suddenly leans across to wipe his lips with a tissue leaving Hyunjin’s heart racing. He quickly smiles at the older man who has retracted his arm before thanking him with he hopes is not a cracked voice.

_Award for the most thirstiest bitch goes to me and me only._

Hyunjin doesn’t know what to do. All he can do for now is try to stop his affections for the older male and be happy for his friend. After getting to know the older man for a while he has noticed some things making it harder to let the feelings for the male go away.

Changbin is sweet and polite. The male worships his son and seems to have a soft side for the toddler’s pouts so usually ends up giving into all of his requests.

Changbin is caring and thoughtful. He had taken care of Hyunjin when had been bedridden with a fever and the domesticity had Hyunjin floating on cloud nine. 

Changbin is a talented cook as well. Anyone who cooked well is automatically a potential love interest in Hyunjin's book honestly and it just helps in Changbin's case that Hyunjin just happens to have a big fat crush on him. 

Changbin has the cutest smile and laugh. The way his eyes turns into crescents and nose scrunches up like as if having a melodious voice wasn't enough to wreck Hyunjin's poor heart, the older male had to go and SCRUNCH his cute button nose every time he smiled or laughed. Unfair really.

Changbin is beautiful. Hyunjin isn't being biased but that is exactly what he is being. 

Changbin is hot. Period.

In a nutshell, Changbin is the perfect candidate for a husband and coincidentally seems to tick ALL the boxes for Hyunjin's ideal type. But sadly, the man already belongs to someone else and whilst Hyunjin is very gay for Changbin he definitely is not a homewrecker.

“Seungie, what do you do when you have feelings for someone else but they already belong to someone else?”

"To be honest I actually would do nothing because I wouldn’t want to ruin their relationship.”

Hyunjin stares at the ceiling and feels his best friend lying down next to him leading the wedding planner to snuggle into his best friend.

“Why are you suddenly asking me that?”

“No reason. Say, what if you really loved them?”

“Well, in that case, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to admit my feelings to them. Trying is better than nothing I suppose. Jinnie are you okay?”

Hyunjin nods before closing his eyes whilst Jisung massages his head. Maybe he would give it a go. He knows his chances are slim considering the wedding would be taking place tomorrow evening but like Jisung's words about giving it a go instead of doing nothing keeps playing in his head. 

“Thanks Seungie.”

“You’re welcome.”

That is how Hyunjin ends up in front of the wedding venue early in the morning not really sure what to do and what he is doing here trying to potentially wreck a wedding that he himself planned. 

_Regardless of how this goes I will have given it my best shot. Wedding crashing bitch slenderman is coming for you hoe._

He takes a deep breath and is about to take a step when his phone rings. He is relived to find that it's his best friend. 

_Good oh jesus I need moral support._

“Good luck with Changbin. You can do it.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen because how did Jisung figure it out. He chokes causing his best friend to laugh.

“I am your best friend Hwang Hyunjin. I’ve known you for years so, why are you still surprised? I also know that you are wearing your rilakkuma boxers that you think gives you good luck.”

Jisung tells him to go for it and somehow hearing it from his best friend makes him more confident. He quickly texts the older to meet him by the venue’s pool. As he waits for the older male to join him, he starts practising what to say and what to do when he gets rejected.

“Are you okay? I came as fast as I could.”

Hyunjin stops and stares at the male in front of him with his hair dishevelled indicating that he has obviously left half way through make up. The younger gulps as Changbin gets closer to him because he doesn’t think he will be able to bear the heart break when he will be turned down.

“Hyunjin? What’s wrong?”

The older male furrows his eyebrows in concern and Hyunjin thinks just how perfect this man is. Suddenly he blurts out completely discarding the speech he has been reciting all night and morning.

_Why am I such a mess around Changbin hyung??!? Please God I just wanna look cool in his eyes once. _

“Changbin hyung, I like you. I know it sounds crazy but trust me. I don’t know what’s wrong with me but I can’t stop thinking about you. Actually I haven't been able to stop thinking about for a since like the first time we met I think..? I know you belong to someone else but I just wanted to get it off my chest. I like you Seo Changbin.”

“Hyunjin…”

“I understand that you don’t feel the same way about me. I am sorry if I am ruining your wedding. I tried to forget you but yo-“

“Jinnie, I am not getting married though.”

Hyunjin stops and frowns.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I am not getting married. What are you talking about ruining my wedding? And I belong to someone else?”

“What are you talking about? Aren’t you getting married to Soojung today? Isn’t that why you were the one present for the wedding meetings?”

The other male chuckles suddenly as he regards the wedding planner with a fond expression.

“She is my sister Jinnie. She put me in charge for attending the wedding plans because she takes care of the family business so, she has been really busy all this time.”

Hyunjin feel his brain short circuit.

_I'm truly boo boo the fool. Google how does one choke themselves without making it look like they are choking themselves??!_

“Why didn’t you tell me hyung?”

“I did actually during one of our lunch dates but you obviously weren't paying attention. On the first meeting, I tried to tell you twice. I have been trying to tell so many times but you just never gave me a chance. I was thinking you weren't interested in me as much as I was interested in you.”

The taller male remembers how the older had never actually mentioned it was him who was getting married to Soojung. He just assumed because the older was the one always attending all the meetings. He feels himself blushing because he has screwed it again.

“I am so sorry. I will just leave.”

“Jinnie, didn't you hear my last sentence where I implied I am interested in you.”

That stops the taller male as he stares at Changbin.

“What?”

“I like you too. I wanted to confess to you for a long time but I was scared that you were already in a relationship with Jisung.”

“Seungie? He is my best friend!!.”

"That's good then."

They both stare at each other before bursting out in laugh.

“Seems like we both were idiots huh?”

"Yes, boo the boo the fools. Atleast it's good to know I wasn't the only fool."

Changbin looks vaguely confused at the reference but at the end grins before closing the distance to press a kiss on Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin feels himself smiling into the kiss and tilts his head down to deepen the kiss. They only part once their chest is complaining about the lack of oxygen but remain in each others arms staring at each other as if letting go means the other will vanish into the thin air. 

"We should probably head back inside and get ready for the wedding."

"Or we can just make out some more hyung to make up for all the time we lost."

"I wouldn't mind that Jinnie but I don't want my sister killing me for stealing her thunder on her big day. We haven't even been on a first date."

"Yeah I wouldn't want you dead. Need to have my boyfriend in one piece."

"Jinnie, you need to let go so we can actually get a move on."

"Okay hyung."

Hyunjin doesn't let go. Not especially when he finally has the angel in his arms. 

"Jinnie..."

"Hyung you are so beautiful."

Changbin blushes a bright red before hiding his head in Hyunjin's chest.

"You are going to be the death of me Hyunjin."

Hyunjin chuckles before pressing a light kiss on top of Changbin's head.

Changbin had always been by his side. He just needed to look more closely. 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> im the real boo boo the fool cause idek what i wrote


End file.
